1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of refrigeration and air conditioning, and, within that field, to the distribution of partially expanded volatile refrigerant to one or more refrigeration evaporators.
2. Discussion of the Known Associated Art:
Refrigerant distributors having one inlet and n outlets (n between 2 and 30) are well known. Distributor manufacturers such as Sporlan Co. of St. Louis or Alco Co. of St. Louis claim that their distributors are so designed that each outlet receives substantially the same quantity of refrigerant as any other outlet and therefore it is intended that the outlets be connected to substantially equal loads. The inventor has never experienced and is not aware of refrigerant distributors or refrigerant distributing means which are capable of distributing to a relatively small number of relatively large loads precisely equally or unequally with a predetermined ratio.